1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle suspension systems and, more particularly, to an improved end link assembly connected between a control arm and a stabilizer bar.
2. STATEMENT OF THE RELATED ART
The use of roll stabilizer bars in automotive wheel suspension systems is well-known. Generally, an end link is connected between a control arm and a stabilizer bar. When the control arm moves as a result of a road input, the end link transmits all or part of the movement to the stabilizer bar. The spring effect of the stabilizer bar is then transmitted through an opposite end link to a control arm on the other side of the vehicle to resist the rolling motion of the vehicle.
Conventional stabilizer bars terminate at each end in a paddle or eyeform with a hole to receive a bolt or threaded weld stud. The end link is placed on the bolt and secured with a nut. The end link often includes an elastomeric bushing and metal sleeve to permit the linkage to rotate relative to the stabilizer bar.
During operation, the control arm pivots about a line through its attachment points to the frame. As a result, the connection point where the end link is attached to the control arm moves through an arc. A prior art method of allowing this movement to occur is to allow the end assembly to rotate relative to the control arm. Concurrently, the stabilizer bar pivots about a line through its attachment points to the frame. Therefore, the end link must also accommodate movement of an end of the stabilizer bar as the bar rotates due to road inputs.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to eliminate the costly eyeforms on the ends of the stabilizer bar. It is also desirable to eliminate the bolt or stud and nut that fasten the end link to the stabilizer bar. A new design for the connection between the stabilizer bar and end link must accommodate the relative motions between the end link and the stabilizer bar and the end link and the control arm.